It is desirable to find substances, which support the natural defense mechanisms in physiological systems against free radicals and reactive oxygen compounds or, in the form of protectants in cosmetics, pharmaceuticals or foods, protect their oxidation-sensitive constituents against autoxidation.
Antioxidants are substances which, in concentrations which are small compared with the oxidizable substrate, significantly delay oxidation, or prevent it completely. Many antioxidants also act as free-radical scavengers and/or as complexing agents for heavy metal ions.
The object of the present invention is to develop new antioxidants having a high specific free-radical-scavenging and/or antioxidative action.